An Honest Mistake
by Tintaglia In Flight
Summary: Starts off as ordinary day in the Black Order but what happens when Allen is momentarily knocked out and mistakes Kanda for Lenalee when he awakens. . .  Um... hope summary is adequate, it a first attempt at fanfiction


**When I wrote this I was supposed to be studying for my Process 2 exam but then inspiration came... and this is the result. My very first attempt at fan fiction. It is a one shot, is a bit vague in some places I guess, but that's left to the audience's imagination. Um... I suppose in some instances the characters are not entirely true to what they would be in the manga/anime but I did try... somewhat... sorta...**

**Anyhow if it not satisfactory please don't bring out the gun squad**

**Disclaimer: And of course I own nothing**

It was an ordinary day in the Black Order, when Lenalee and Allen met up on their way to the cafeteria for breakfast. Allen could not help but notice Lenalee's hair was loose and cascading down her back instead of being bound into the customary pigtails she normally sported.

Curiously he asked "Lenalee, why is your hair down?"

"Oh, well I decided to wash my hair this morning and the electricity is off, towel drying would take too long so it's still slightly wet" she blushed slightly "why does it look weird?"

Now it was Allen's turn to blush and he quickly averted his gaze before replying, "Errr... no not at all it actually looks nice"

Giving him a shy smile they proceeded on their way. Allen's thoughts were centred on the long-haired girl beside him despite his attempts to think on anything else but her. Unfortunately he couldn't seem to stop himself and he knew exactly why. He was in love with Lenalee, had been for a long time in fact. This fact he decided to keep to himself for a while as not only did he have no idea how to confess but he was terrified of being brutally slaughtered by her brother Komui.

Lost in his own thoughts he did not see an excited red-headed male heading rapidly toward him nor hear the anxious "ALLEN WATCH OUT!" Suddenly he felt a sharp pain shooting through his skull and the next thing he knew was that he was on the ground and that the surroundings were slowly fading to black. . .

"Waaaaah! Allen's dying what have I done! Stay with me Allen-chan! Don't follow the light... OUCH!" the overly hyper Lavi momentarily stopped his wailing to stare at Lenalee with a mournful expression. "What was that for?" he asked pitifully.

Lowering herself to kneel before Allen like Lavi was she glared before replying "Allen's fine he just got knocked out and honestly Lavi what on earth were you doing you should be more careful"

The red head smiled sheepishly and was about to reply when a cold voice was heard behind them.

"What are you idiots doing in the middle of the corridor?"

Turning slowly they spied a highly annoyed scowling Kanda.

"Ah Yuu-chan" Lavi said nervously from the floor.

"Che baka-usagi I told you not to call me that!"

The samurai's eyes narrowed dangerously and he reached for Mugen which was strapped to his waist. Suddenly he stopped and frowned slightly having noticed Allen was outstretched on the floor.

"What is Moyashi doing sleeping on the floor?" he asked them

"Well..." began Lenalee, "due to various circumstances Lavi knocked him out cold"

"Che" said Kanda glaring at Lavi "I don't know who is more stupid you or that baka Moyashi"

"I didn't do it on purpose" Lavi defended. He gave a worried glance to Allen's still form before continuing, "He's not waking up" Suddenly his eyes brightened and he leaped up dragging Lenalee with him. "We're going to get a nurse and stuff for Allen's head when he wakes up stay here and keep an eye on him Yuu-chan" with that he and Lenalee made a quick getaway leaving a very stunned samurai in their wake.

"Che" he murmured before glancing down at the unconscious white haired teen on the floor. Sighing with exasperation he lowered himself to the floor and placed Allen's head in his lap.

"Baka" he grumbled and then resigned himself to wait.

X X X X X

_Aaaaaahh _thought Allen. His head was aching and his eyelids seemed to be glued together. He felt very confused and could just not remember what series of events had caused him to end up like this. What confused him even more was the fact that his head was resting on something warm which was somewhat soft but also firm. It was definitely not the floor. Eventually he managed to pry his eyes open, not that it helped him much seeing as his vision was extremely blurry. He could vaguely make out that someone with long dark loose hair was leaning over him. Long dark hair... LENALEE! It suddenly dawned on him that his head was resting in Lenalee's lap, that her beautiful hair was billowing around him like a silky curtain. Tentatively he reached up with his one hand to feel it and was astounded to find it softer than he expected he caressed it some more before gradually easing himself up towards her face. He closed his eyes to his still cloudy vision.

X X X X X

Kanda had watched Allen's eyelids twitching, watched how they fluttered open, watched how they filled with wonder while looking at his face, watched how Allen's hand raised to finger his loosely flowing hair (a result of his hair tie snapping and not having replaced it yet), watched how those gray eyes softened at the contact and watched how his hair was caressed a second time and finally watched as Allen began to raise himself up. All this he viewed in silence as if his tongue had forgotten how to function, as if all coherent speech abandoned him after witnessing Allen's strange behaviour. The samurai was lost in thought as to why he simply didn't toss the Moyashi from his lap as soon as he'd awakened or why he'd simply watched instead of hurtling insults as he normally would. Thus preoccupied it was a great shock when he suddenly felt soft tender lips against his own.

X X X X X

A gasp caused Allen to pull away and open his eyes which now seemed to function as they should. He took in a surprised Lavi and Lenalee standing a few feet away. Suddenly his heart stopped, if Lenalee was standing there then who in the world had he. . . Turning slowly he found himself staring at a stunned Kanda. No. He whipped his head back and forth from Kanda to Lenalee and back again slack jawed hoping by some miracle that he was dreaming. When his brain had finally processed that this was indeed the reality he sprung up and away from Kanda with a horrified cry.

"K-K-K-K-Kanda, I-I-I'm sorry... I-I-I didn't mean... I thought... SORRY!" After his stuttered apology Allen fled the scene as fast as his legs could carry him leaving three still very surprised teens behind.

Suddenly Lavi burst out laughing. "Ah seems that Allen's alright" he said when he finally recovered. Smiling mischievously he placed a hand on the still stunned and seated on the floor samurai "Don't worry Yuu-chan, Allen probably had a dream about the woman he loves and due to scrambled brain-cells happened to mistake you for her after he woke up"

Kanda snapped out of his startled state, unsheathing Mugen as he leaped up towards Lavi.

"BAKA USAGI!"

Lenalee shook her head as she watched her red-headed friend run for his life to escape the wrath of the katana swinging samurai. She decided to check up on Allen.

Meanwhile Allen had locked himself in his room and buried himself under his bed covers. He was so ashamed and mortified. He ignored all knocks and voices at his door wishing to be left alone. He'd even lost his appetite. He couldn't believe that not only had he kissed someone else thinking they were Lenalee but that person just happened to be Kanda of all people. He wasn't looking forward to what the aggressive anti-social samurai would do to him when they came into contact again. Just thinking about it made him shiver. He felt a little tired after all the drama he'd experienced that morning so burrowed further under his covers and gradually drifted off to sleep.

X X X X X

It was the next morning when Allen finally surfaced and his stomach growled in protest of not being fed. Resigning himself to whatever fate awaited him he headed to the cafeteria for food. He spotted Lavi and Lenalee but no Kanda, to his relief, and after questioning him on if he felt better and a few teasing comments from Lavi regarding the mishap of the day before the matter was dropped and Allen started to feel more at ease. If he had known that a certain long-haired samurai was lying in wait for him he probably would have been more wary but as they say, ignorance is bliss.

X X X X X

It was after breakfast when Allen was on his way to talk to Reever that a pair of hands belonging to a certain samurai suddenly gripped his arm and dragged him off to a different location. A less populated location. Even though he had been expecting this Allen was still very nervous. When they finally reached their destination Allen clamped his eyes shut and waited for the pain to befall him. When nothing happened he slowly opened them to see Kanda blushing and fidgeting before him.

_HUH..._

He had never seen Kanda like this before and could only stare in silence until Kanda finally began to speak.

"Look Moyashi, I know it must have taken a lot of courage to show me how you felt yesterday..." he paused taking a deep breath.

_What on earth is he talking about_ thought Allen in a daze as Kanda continued

"But I'm sorry to say that there's someone else that I like..." Kanda's blush deepened

Allen was now staring at Kanda in shock.

"Wait Kanda I d-"Allen began explaining before he was suddenly cut off by the other teen.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Moyashi but that's the way I feel, just thought I should tell you before I leave for my next mission"

With that Kanda stalked off leaving a stunned Allen behind him with only one thought echoing though the white-haired teens head,

_Did I just get rejected for a confession I didn't even make?_


End file.
